battlebrothersfandomcom-20200222-history
Attributes
Attributes are a type of gameplay mechanic associated with the level up system in Battle Brothers. Attributes are character stats that affect combat performance. These stats are displayed in the lower left area of the character screen. The numerical values include modifiers from Backgrounds, Traits, and Equipment. What 1-3 stars next to an attribute mean, is explained on the Talents page. __TOC__ page]] Head Armor :For calculation and further info see: Armor Damage When the head of a character is hit, the armor points of the worn helmet are reduced. Depending on how much damage is done, some of the damage might go directly through the helmet to the hitpoints of the character. The head of a character is harder to hit than the body, but more vulnerable to damage. "More vulnerable to damage" means that upon hitting the head, +50% HP damage are done unless that character has resilience against additional head damage such as that granted by the Steel Brow Perk. Head Armor is determined by a character's helmet and is reduced by enemy hits to the head. With no or a destroyed helmet, this attribute will be zero, which means any hit to the head will cause damage directly to the hitpoints. Body Armor :For calculation and further info see: Armor Damage When the body of a character is hit, the armor points of the worn body armor are reduced. Depending on how much damage is done, some of the damage might go directly through the armor to the hitpoints of the character. The Body Armor value is determined by a character's body armor and is reduced by enemy hits to the body. With no or destroyed body armor, this attribute will be zero, which means any hit to the body will cause damage directly to the hitpoints. Hitpoints :For calculation and further info see: HP Damage Hitpoints represent the damage a character can take before dying. Once these reach zero, the character is considered dead. The higher the maximum hitpoints, the less likely it is a character will suffer debilitating injuries when hit. Hitpoints (HP) represent the health of a character. If this attribute falls to 0, the character is killed or "struck down". In the current version of the game, Survivors have 90% chance of being struck down unless they suffer a fatality, or already have all the Permanent Injuries. Characters without the Survivor Trait have a small chance to survive a battle (it will show "struck down" in battle log if this happens) but being struck down always incurs a Permanent Injury which can't be removed. As far as is known, enemies reduced to 0 HP are always killed, although certain undead can come back to life if the conditions are right, as well as Brothers being "killed" able to be raised by Necromancers to fight their previous allies. "Struck down" Brothers can't be eaten by Ghouls or animated by Necromancers. Action Points Action Points (AP) are spent for every action, like moving or using a skill. Once all points are spent, the current character's turn ends automatically. AP are fully refreshed each turn. Action Points are used in battles. Every time a skill is used, like attacking or making a shield wall, the Action Points of the Brother will reduce by the amount the skill needs in order to be executed. Once the Action Points reach 0, the turn for this character ends and the next one is in charge, unless disabled in the options menu. It can be helpful to turn this off for characters with the Quick Hands Perk, as they can swap to their shield after using their action points moving or attacking. It is also helpful for when a brother gets stunned when he is not wielding a shield. The Action Points fully recover every turn unless stunned or poisoned. Fatigue Fatigue is gained for every action, like moving or using skills, and when being hit in combat or when dodging/blocking an attack. It is reduced at a fixed rate of 15 each turn or as much as necessary for a character to start every turn with 15 less than his maximum Fatigue. If a character accumulates too much Fatigue they may need to rest a turn (i.e. do nothing) before being able to use more specialized skills again. Fatigue has a synergy with Initiative. Initiative is lowered as Fatigue is accumulated. Certain enemies like Undead and the Ancient Dead do not accumulate Fatigue. Fatigue determines how exhausted a character is. Using either skills or movement will not only use up Action Points but they also build up Fatigue. When built up too much, the character is not able to move or execute any more skills. Because of this, Fatigue is one of the most important stats. Similar to action points, Fatigue recovers for a basic amount of 15 every turn. Note that Fatigue can be regained more quickly if the character has the Recover Perk and/or the Iron Lungs Trait or more slowly if they have the Asthmatic Trait. Fatigue use can be reduced by Traits like Athletic or Perks like the various Weapon Mastery choices (-25% Fatigue for skill use) or Pathfinder (-50% Fatigue for movement). Morale :See full article: Morale Morale is one of five states and represents the mental condition of combatants and their effectiveness in battle. At the lowest state, fleeing, a character will be outside your control - although they may eventually rally again. Morale changes as the battle unfolds, with characters that have high resolve less likely to fall to low morale states. Many of your opponents are affected by morale as well. Morale is represented by a flag icon next to the character portrait (during battle). When a friend or foe dies, a morale check is triggered for the other characters on the battlefield. This morale check can change a character's state of morale. All units (excluding most Undead and most Ancient Dead) have Morale status, which varies from Confident to Fleeing, with Steady being the default state. Certain Traits and Perks of a character can affect the default morale starting state (e.g. Dastard). Effects of Morale on various stats are shown below: * All percentages are applied as modifiers to the normal 100% modifier which is, in turn, affected by other conditions such as Injuries. For example, an uninjured unit with 80 Ranged Skill will have an effective 88 Ranged Skill upon reaching Confident morale status (110% modifier). Resolve :For further info see: Combat Mechanics Resolve represents the willpower and bravery of characters. High Resolve makes it less likely that characters fall to lower morale states due to negative events and the more likely that characters gain confidence from positive events. Resolve acts as defense against certain mental attacks that inflict panic, fear or mind control. Resolve also affects the ability of a character to rally (leave the Fleeing morale state) and the effectiveness of the Rally the Troops Perk. Initiative :For further info see: Combat Mechanics The higher this value, the earlier the position in the turn order. The average Battle Brother has a value around 100, which is reduced by the current fatigue as well as any penalty to maximum fatigue (such as from heavy armor). In general, someone in light armor will act before someone in heavy armor, and someone fresh will act before someone fatigued. Melee Skill :For hit-chance calculation and further info see: Combat Mechanics Determines the base probability of hitting a target with a melee attack, such as with swords and spears. Can be increased as the character gains experience. Ranged Skill :For hit-chance calculation and further info see: Combat Mechanics Determines the base probability of hitting a target with a ranged attack, such as with bows and crossbows. Can be increased as the character gains experience. Melee Defense :For hit-chance calculation and further info see: Combat Mechanics A higher melee defense reduces the probability of being hit with a massive attack, such as the thrust of a spear. It can be increased as the character gains experience and by equipping a good shield. Ranged Defense :For hit-chance calculation and further info see: Combat Mechanics A higher ranged defense reduces the probability of being hit with a ranged attack, such as an arrow shot from afar. It can be increased as the character gains experience and by equipping a good shield. Damage :For calculation and further info see: Armor Damage The base damage the currently equipped weapon does. Will be applied in full against hitpoints if no armor is protecting the target. If the target is protected by armor, the damage is applied to armor instead based on the weapon's effectiveness against armor. Depending on how much damage is done, some of the damage might go directly through the worn armor to the hitpoints. The actual damage done is modified by the skill used and the target hit. Effectiveness vs. Armor :For calculation and further info see: Armor Damage The base percentage of damage that will be applied when hitting a target protected by armor. Once the armor is destroyed, the weapon damage applies at 100% to hitpoints. The actual damage done is modified by the skill used and the target hit. Chance to hit head :For calculation and further info see: To-Hit Chance The base percentage chance to hit a target's head for increased damage. The final chance can be modified by the skill used. Vision :For vision ranged hit-chance influence and further info see: Combat Mechanics Vision, or view range, determines how far a character can see to uncover the fog of war, discover threats and hit with ranged attacks. Heavier helmets can reduce vision. Certain Traits or Injuries can also affect Vision. Category:Gameplay